journal2fighteurfandomcom-20200214-history
- Des nouveaux staffiens ! Leurs présentations
Alors que toute l’équipe bossait, tout en ayant une discussion très sérieuse (Si ! Si !), Win les arrêta de travailler et les bombarda de questions. Win : Okay les gens, comme je vous l’avais dit, aujourd’hui, c’est le jour de l’interview. Skinny : Quel interview ? Ashtoash : Hein ? Mamie_Shadow : Heeeu, celui où on est censé être sérieux ? Win : Oui, celui dont je vous ai parlé y’a deux jours. Rhooo. Lor’ : Alors vas-y. Win : Hum. Hum. Ashtoash : Win prend ses grands airs. Win : '' Comment avez-vous connus 2fight ?'' Lor’ : Via DBM, évidemment ! Ashtoash : C’est Sneaky, heu Skinny qui m’a fait découvrir le jeu. Elle m’a forcé à venir et, depuis, je suis resté parce que j’me suis attaché au jeu et à la communauté. Skinny : Non mais je t’ai pas forcé à venir. Ashtoash : Presque pas. Skinny : Anyway. Moi j’ai débarqué sur 2fight avec une bande de potes en 2005. On avait découvert le site sur un forum. On s’est bien amusé sur le jeu. Mamie_Shadow : Ne riez pas, mais moi j’arrive tout droit de jv.com… Ashtoash : Boulet ! Mamie_Shadow : Tu la veux où ta baffe ? Ashtoash : Sur Win. Win : Hey ! Mamie_Shadow : En pleine face donc. *mamie_Shadow donne une baffe à Ashtoash* Mamie_Shadow : Donc, je disais que j’ai connu 2Fight via les forums jv.com, mais sur le forum Budokai 2 qui est mort et enterré depuis plusieurs années. Lor’ : Et toi Win ? Win : Moi, je pose les questions. Skinny : Come on. Win : Oula, ça remonte... C'est un ami qui m'a fait découvrir le jeu (v1) alors que je n'avais même pas internet chez moi, donc je jouais en cours ! Skinny : L’exemple à ne pas suivre les jeunes ! Win : Est-ce que chacun de vous peut nous détailler son rôle dans l'équipe ? '' Ashtoash : Durant la V4, je faisais les textes pour les quêtes annexes, et j'aidais pour d'autres tâches. Aujourd'hui, je sers le café et je fais du soutien Mamie_Shadow : Parlant de café… Ashtoash : Oui, j’te fais ça ! Skinny : On devrait lui acheter un costume noir et blanc, comme dans les dessins animés. Lor’ : Bonne idée ! Mamie_Shadow : Le truc, ce sera de le lui faire porter. ^^ Lor’ : Mi okupiĝas de la fremduloj. Ĉar ili estas multe pli ĝentilaj ol la francoj. I deal with players from other countries. Because they are so much nicer than the French. Trato con los extraños. Porque son mucho más simpáticos que los franceses. Je m'occupe des joueurs étrangers. Une bonne occasion pour moi de travailler mon anglais et mon espagnol. Je m'occupe aussi des clans : acceptations/refus et guider les chefs des tribus qui ont été refusées pour les aider à être accepté une prochaine fois. Skinny : Oula, mon rôle dans l'équipe... Alors, comme mes collègues, je modère le forum, je lis les remarques des joueurs... Je pose des blocages, je fais quelques traductions, j'aide pour les clans, etc, etc. Y'a pas mal de boulot. Mamie_Shadow : Tout comme les autres, je modère le forum, réponds du mieux que je peux aux interrogations des joueurs et contribue à l’écritures des quêtes annexes, en plus de participer aux nombreux débats en interne. Win : Bon, mon rôle dans l'équipe... Il a beaucoup évolué depuis mon entrée au staff il y a plus de 3 ans, je pense avoir touché un peu tout ce que mon grade pouvait m'offrir. Actuellement, je me suis recentré sur tout ce qui est événements, créations de QA (oui, il y a quelqu'un qui bosse sur les QA !) ainsi que toutes les obligations imposés à un MOD. Ashtoash : Voilà ton café. (-: J’ai manqué quelque chose? Mamie_Shadow : Non, non, t’arrive juste à temps pour la prochaine question. Merci pour le café <3 Win : '' Une petite présentation de chacun ? Ashtoash : Mamie_Shadow, c’est la mamie qui donne des baffes à ceux qui nous embête. Elle aime bien saisir les perches de Skinny :3 elle a des bibites dans la tête. Lor’ : des quoi ? Ashtoash : Des bugs, des insectes. Mamie_Shadow : *bzzzzzzt* Skinny : Pourquoi « mamie » au juste ? Lor’ : On s’en fout, j’ai l’air plus jeune. Skinny : Vu sous cet angle. Lor’ : Je suis Lor', je viens de la planète Vormis où j'avais une grande famille d'elfes et de gnomes. Aaah, je me rappelle les longues soirées à chasser les goblins des plaines de Kajblood, les trolls des collines de Kharentian, et les golems de la Tombe de l'Immortel ! Malheureusement, ma planète a été détruite par une sombre histoire de conflit de personnalités entre ses occupants et ses propriétaires... J'espère bien un jour pouvoir aller m'installer sur la planète Iskirra où je sais que je retrouverai beaucoup de mes amis de Vormis. En attendant, je squatte sur la planète 2fight. Bien qu'il y ai là aussi des conflits qui me rappellent la chute de ma planète adorée, l'endroit n'est pas désagréable =) Ashtoash : Si, j'ai une qualité, c'est d'être ouvert... Je n'aime pas les casquettes et je suis un bisounours dans l'âme. Par contre, je sais être extrêmement sanguinaire. Skinny : Donc Skinny, modo fantôme, je suis une femme, donc stop de m’appeller Monsieur Skinny. J'interviens quand on s'y attend le moins (mon côté sadique ça). Je crois être le MOD le plus méconnu de 2fight (et pourtant je suis là depuis la V4 !) Mais bon, c'est pas plus mal, ça me permet de faire mon boulot tranquille. J'ai fais des études de tourisme, j'ai une licence d'anglais. Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle. J'ai un caractère bien trempé . Mamie_Shadow : Les autres ont tout dit Win : Bon prochaine question Ashtoash : Ouais, Win, c’est Win. Win : Vous occupez maintenant ce poste depuis quelques mois, racontez-nous vos plus grosses bourdes en tant que MODs ou TEAMs. Skinny : Mamie_Shadow, c’est une adepte des comparaisons foireuses. Mamie_Shadow : Skinny, elle, elle nous tend des perches sur le chan 2fight et elle se trompe en donnant les récompenses tournois, elle en donne des trop grosses. Ashtoash : Moi, j’suis imbourdable. Lor’ : Je fais pas de bourdes. Je suis MODO donc quoi que je fasse, j'ai raison, même quand j'ai tort. Toi win? Win : Non, je ne suis pas un robot, je ne suis pas parfait. J'ai fais quelques erreurs mais rien de bien grave ni d'intéressant à raconter. Par contre, contrairement à ce que disent mes collègues, ils ne sont pas si parfait que ça et il y a de quoi dire sur certains Skinny : Mais tu vas la fermer ! Mamie_Shadow : Sinon t’auras pas seulement des baffes. Win : Hum. Hum. Racontez nous quelques anecdotes sur votre travail (MP hilarant, situation douteuse, etc) Lor’ : Y a rien qui me vient... *se sent soudain très seule* Ashtoash : Y'en a trop... J'peux surtout retenir les fois où je suis à côté de la plaque dans une discussion. Et ce n'est pas une bourde ! Skinny : Moi, je me tais. C'est toujours moi qui me retrouve dans les situations les plus douteuses. Genre, on a voulu m'obliger à faire un strip tease y'a quelques jours. C'est toujours moi qu'on pousse pour sortir les plus grosses conneries... (Hein, Win ?!) Mamie_Shadow : Venez sur le chan 2Fight, vous en aurez à la pelle des situations douteuses ! Les perches de Skinny, les stripteases de Win, etc. Ashtoash : t’as oublié toi et tes anecdotes de bières. Mamie_Shadow : J’parle pas que de bière, nanmého! Win : Non, vous parlez de … Lor’ : Shut ! Y’a des mineurs ! Mamie_Shadow : Faut pas oublier Mazzu qui aime bien détourner les conversations. Win qui déforme les quotes de Skinny. Skinny : Toi aussi tu déformes mes propos ! Mamie_Shadow : « Pouf, plus de chemise ! » Mamie_Shadow sort Ashtoash verrouille la porte Skinny : Non mais ! Ashtoash : Et toi Win ? Win : Un de mes plus amusant souvenirs fut un joueur qui comptait m'envoyer devant un tribunal pour avoir bloqué son compte (multi, hack, insultes... Il avait la totale) La discussion avait eu lieu sur le tchat et je pense que la situation avait aussi beaucoup amusé les joueurs présents. Ashtoash : J’avoue que ça devait être marrant. Win : Fais entrer Mamie, elle va encore nous foutre des baffes pour rien. Ashtoash : D’accord. Win : '' Qu'est-ce qui vous motive pour ce travail, malgré les conditions parfois difficiles que vous imposent les joueurs ?'' Skinny : Alors, honnêtement, ce ne sont pas les joueurs qui me motivent (voilà, c'est dit). J'aime le projet et en faire partie. Apporter mon aide autant que je peux, et pouvoir aider mon prochain (bon, ok, j'aime un tout petit peu les joueurs, mais faut pas le répéter). Ashtoash : okay, je le répéterai pas. Lor’ : Dangereux. Pour ma part, c’est mon côté comédienne : j'ai toujours été plus attirée par l'envers du décor que par le décor lui-même. Et si l'envers (ou même l'endroit) du décor n'est pas toujours aussi beau qu'on aimerait, tant pis. Abandonner à la première difficulté n'a jamais mené nulle part. Ashtoash : Déjà, les joueurs n'imposent pas de conditions difficiles : on bosse pour eux, pas pour nous. Sinon j'ai toujours été motivé pour faire avancer le jeu, et que l'entente staff / joueurs soit respectée. Mamie_Shadow : Des conditions difficiles ? Oui parfois mais je savais à quoi m’attendre avant de m’investir. Je connais 2fight depuis longtemps et ça me fait plaisir de faire ma part des choses. Au besoin, on remet les fautifs à leur place. Win : Oui, vous avez raison. Peut être que certains ne se rendent pas compte comme le jeu a évolué depuis 2005... C'est énorme pour un jeu amateur gratuit ! La perspective d'aller encore plus loin, de faire des choses encore plus grandes et intéressantes dans un concept de jeu presque inédit à l'époque, voilà ce qui me motive ! Et puis, on a une grosse communauté active pleine de talent et de motivation pour le jeu que j'essaye de faire ressortir, unir et dynamiser grâce à 2fighteur.com pour améliorer le jeu et c'est très motivant de voir certains qui s'y implique.